monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Brachydios(4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at Sophia's/Guildmarm's first love, Brachydios! Alongside Brachydios in this MAW, we also have the recently discovered variant of it, Raging Brachydios! Don't tell her about it! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Brachydios |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Raging Brachydios Interesting Facts About Brachydios and Raging Brachydios Brachydios *Brachydios is a very recently discovered Brute Wyvern and the only known of the Forefoot Fist Wyverns. *Some of the Brachydios' hide is made of Obsidian that melted on the shell and has combined with not just the shell but also the Slime Mold. *Brachydios are primarily seen in Volcanoes but occasionally are seen in forests along with ice-covered areas. **They've recently been seen in the Old World Volcanoes as well. *Brachydios are known to steal territories from other large predatory monsters and even kill them to steal their territory. *Brachydios are carnivorous and feed on many different types of herbivores. **Brachydios also sometimes feed on ore. *Brachydios' arms evolution is quite different from other known Wyvern species since they didn't evolve into wings or into feet. Everything such as its claws on its arms have degenerated and now is just a Pounder. The Brachydios' fist can't even cut through objects. *Brachydios is considered to be the most agile known Brute Wyvern thus far and has a lot more strength in its legs than any other known Brute Wyvern. *Its Slime Mold forms a special bond with them. Its horn holds a supply of it and this Mystery Slime or Glowing Slime is explosive and can be activated by Brachydios from something in its saliva and horn. It reacts to Brachydios when it becomes enraged and will explode on impact, spreading spores instantly. As it explodes, spores go into the air and land on to Brachydios, growing into the Slime Mold. This Slime Mold grows all over Brachydios' body. **The Slime Mold is able to actually travel across the land instead of being stuck in one place. **The Slime Mold on each Brachydios is different from the other and larger Brachydios are known to go on rampages from this mold constantly breeding for them. *Its title, Crushing Wyvern, comes from the exploding slime mold. *Young Brachydios live within the territory of their parents but the parents don't ever interact with their young. They gather the Slime Molds their parents leave behind though many of the young die from the explosions due to their shells being underdeveloped. Their shell will also melt from the explosions, which helps them pick up ore that makes their shell stronger and melts onto their shell. *The bone marrow of a Brachydios is sticky. *Its shell may contain weird bacteria so be careful! *Older Brachydios' Pounders are made of iron. *The tail also has explosive slime on it. Raging Brachydios *When the Guild were looking through some ancient documents left behind in the past, they found a particular document that caught their eye. This document showed that Brachydios have been known about for a very long time while the Guild have only very recently discovered the Brachydios Species. This document also talked about some unusual Brachydios that were seen nicknamed the Raging Dual Arms. The Guild took part of this nickname and now call these individuals the Raging Brachydios. *Its theorized that Raging Brachydios are Brachydios that have grown isolated in special environments. *Usually, the slime mold is living in harmony with Brachydios. Both spreading spores and exploding at the same time but the slime mold remains dormant on a surface even after exploding. If something like crustal movement or eruptions happens than a long dormant slime mold will become active again. This long dormant slime mold has accumulated power while being dormant and has massive explosive power. This special slime mold is used for sex appeal, showing off a Brachydios' strength. This slime mold is the reason why some Brachydios go to or visit the Lava Island. Powerful individuals that gain this new powerful explosive slime become Raging Brachydios and this slime mold seems to be related to the reason why those Brachydios get so big. **It is a gamble to get this special slime mold due to it having the potential of killing the Brachydios easily. So it is limited to only a few strong Brachydios. *This special slime mold is only able to breed in the Lava Island or other special environments so Raging Brachydios are only limited to those areas. This slime mold is different due to the higher temperatures and high pressures of the Lava Island. This is also the reason why Raging Brachydios' shell is a more greenish color, even without the slime on it. **It is unknown and unanswered how they get to the Lava Island so fans theorize that they may travel distances to get there. Another theory is that they instinctively go there when they reach a set age. *Unlike normal Brachydios, these extremely rare Brachydios are noticeably covered in the slime mold on some parts of their body such as the tail, head, and back. **With normal individuals the slime mold on some parts aren't active due to whatever being in their salvia not activating the slime on it, however, the slime mold can be found all over a Brachydios' body. **The Raging Brachydios' slime mold is known as Explosive Slime. *The slime mold of a Critical Brachydios actually glows in pure darkness and reacts to impact taken from enemies by exploding over time. *The Raging Brachydios noticeably has a unique organ known as a Immortal Core. This organ has a special relationship with the slime mold plus supposedly helps the Brachydios live longer. This organ is the reason why the slime mold is so active compared to normal Brachydios, making its attacks more powerful and making the slime mold breed more rapidly than before. *The fist of a Raging Brachydios is called a Brach Destructive Fist. This fist allows it to perform violent attacks plus has a explosive radius beyond a Large Barrel Bomb. Brachydios BGM Videos Brachydios Raging Brachydios Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs